This Youth Is Crazy
by Dear Miss. book addict
Summary: when two people meets sparks fly. Now its time for the fate to decide the future of these two people. A story of our beloved Ana and Christian in which she sacrificed her love for his dreams and he sacrificed his dreams for her love ..Now its time to see how the fate works its magic and make their life intwined with each other.. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO E.L. JAMES. #christianandana
1. chapter 1

Once in a blue moon, some things and projections are able to unfold a room ...a room full of our cherished moments..a room of our beloved memories, that we are rendered shocked and astonished.

This world of memories is beautiful. The beautiful moments of our lives that we cherish and love are always safe in our subconscious

Memories ...

Memories are like a box full of sweet. If opened once then you wont be satisfied with a songle one

8 YEARS AGO :

ANA

WALKING into the grocery store with my mom , i see a girl with straweberry blonde hair of about my age, talking with a kid .

i think she is teaching the kid some manner , which is quite humerous to me because she herself lacks them, when it comes to flirting with hot guys. I know , I know !! i dont have the rigjt to judge people but i can judge my best friend ,right ??!!

yeah, you got it right she is my best friend from high school ,Katherine Kavanaugh or as i call her KATE .

"Ana, come here."my mom calls me .

"yes, mom "

"help me fetch some potatoes for dinner, darling"

"sure"

With my favourite book ,TESS by Thomas Hardy, in one hand i help my mother with the potatoes.

'STEELE.. , is that you'.

i turn around to lool at the girl to which that voice belongs. As soon as i turn, she has me wrapped in a loving hug that only Kate can give. God .. i have missed her.

"Hey, Kate."

"Hi, Ana.. its been so long since i have seen you..where have you been ??"

"well, i was living with my dad in Montesano."

"Ohh.. you know, i have missed you like crazy. we used to have so much fun,Ana."

"I missed you to, Kate "

"oh Hi , Carla." she says adressing my mother .

"hi, kate. what have you been upto nowadays."

"well, i just got admitted in WSU - Portland for journalism course ."

"oh my god, that is awesome Kate. And you know what, Ana herself is going there too for her english lit course . I am so happy for both of you ."

"Are you serious, Carla. I mean, Oh my god. i am going to college with my best friend...this is the best news i have heard in a while. We are gonna have so much fun there Ana.

I gotta go Ana but we have a lot of catching up to do ..so lets meet at my house ...you are staying in savannah for the summer right??"

"yeah sure, Kate. Lets meet up. And god knows that i have a lot to tell you. and yes i am staying here for summer ..

Here is my phone no. xxxxxxxxxx.

call me and then we can fix a time and place to meet . will see you soon, Kate ."

So guys .

i hope you will like it . This is my first fanfic ever and i would seriously like to know your views ..

so please review and if u like it then tell me and lastly ..

i do not own the rights to FSOG and all mistakes are my own ..if there are ..although i checked it


	2. We Meet Again

Kate called me as soon as i got home.

we have decided to have a day full of fun at her house, tomorrow. she will pick me up from my house tomorrow morning at 10 O'clock.

The rest of the the day goes by slowly. I am so excited to meet Kate, that i am not able to sleep.Its been a long time since i have seen her. When i was 13, my mom divorced Ray, my step-dad .I moved with him to Montesano. I didnt like moms third husband so i went to live with dad and god knows i love him to death.

Now, at the age of 18, i am back here in Savannah to spend my summer with my mother. she is now on her fourth husband and is happy. With these thoughts in my head i fall asleep ..

" **BUZZZ BUZZZZ."**I am awoken by my blaring alarm. As i reach for it i notice that its still six in the morning. So i have a bit more time to sleep. After setting the alarm for 2 hours later i once again succumb to my sleep .

 **2 HOURS LATER**

I need to get up now or i will be late to meet Kate. I quickly getup and after completing my business i go to take a shower.

after getting showered and dressed, i head down to have some breakfast. Mom has my favourite pancakes ready. By the time i am finished, its already 10. So Kate must be here any minute .

A blaring voice of horn disturbes my thought.

"Bye, mom. Its Kate "

"Bye, honey."

Getting out, i run to Kate's car.

she looks lovely as always. we drive away to her house. There we talk about our lives and catch up about each other.

Then we head out for some shopping and spa time. After shopping and the spa we have lunch at a local deli store. There she tells me about her plans for summer. She is going to Aspen on a trekking trip. She even invited me to come along. And damn me if i dont go. I am already thinking about the trip. I ask her to send me the details of this trip so i can book my ticket too.But she says that i dont have too as she will do it herself and i cant be more happy. But i will pay her back.

We will be leaving for Aspen on 9th june and will be back on 19th june. A ten day trip, just what i needed after completing school. It will be a perfect getaway before college starts. I cant wait for 9 june to come..

0000000000000000000000000000000000

so what do you think guys ..

please review!!

And i am gonna change the name of the places and will bend the scenery according to my imagination and the story.I am going to make up my own imaginary Aspen.

As i have never been to Aspen everything will be imaginary. And since it is a fiction story it is allowed. So forgive me if i hurt someone feelings regarding it.


	3. Sunset

**CHRISTIAN**

As I finish up the photo shoot of this lovely sunset in front of me, I realize that these pictures are going to help me earn some money. It's not like Grace and Carrick, my adoptive parents don't provide for me but it's just that I like to be independent. And this extra money will be useful for the trip to Aspen.

Aspen is a beautiful place; I have been there a few times with my parents when I was a kid. And now I would like to venture there along with my best friends, Elliot and Ros. Elliot is also my brother, he too is adopted like me and my little sister Mia but the thing is that he is the elder one. Ros is my high school best friend.

I pack up my camera and the tripod and head down to my workplace, where I will edit these pictures and get them framed. I walk down the hill and get into my car to head home straight. After completing the images and framing them, I am totally exhausted. Tomorrow I will sell these pictures. After taking a shower, I try to sleep. But sleep doesn't find me soon, so I decide to call Elliot.

"Hey, baby brother."

"Hey, Lelliot. Let's head out and have some fun. A boy's night maybe"

"Yeah sure, bro. Meet me at my place by 7, and we can decide where to go from there."

"OK, I am on my way."

Elliot and I decide to stay at his place and have some brothers time. We played games on his play station and got wasted. We also talked about our upcoming trip to aspen. Needless to say we both are excited.

We will be leaving day after tomorrow for Aspen. So I have only one day to get my stuff ready for the trip. It's not like I have a lot to carry but still I only have tomorrow to sell those pictures. I can't wait for tomorrow to be over. Aspen is a very nice place and I can have some beautiful pictures too. And one by one my dream to travel the world will also come true. But travelling requires a lot of money. So I am planning to start up my own business with Ros after graduate college. I got admitted Harvard on my own merit with a 100% scholarship. I am going to study business there. It's my dream college where I get to study the subject which I have interest in. although I haven't told anybody about it. I will tell everyone when I come back from aspen, I want it to be a surprise. This is also a reason about me being so happy about going to aspen.

So guys, how was it? please review..

In Next update we will see them leaving for Aspen.

Hope you guys are liking it so far.


	4. Unwanted Complications

**ANA**

 **8th JUNE.**

Dear Mom ,

First of all dont freak out. i am totally fine, its just that i have to leave early for our trip to Aspen. There are some changes in the flight.

Me and Kate are first going to seattle cause she has some work there. So we will leave for Aspen from there only..if there is anything you need just call me, i will have my phone with me.

Try not to worry too much about me. I will be fine with Kate.

Love you, take care,

ANA.

I hope this will be enough for my mum. It's not like i am running away to elope with my boyfriend. Ha!! wishful thinking cause i have never had a boyfriend. Anyways, moving on. I keep this note in a envelope and write 'MOM' on it. I will place it on the dining table, so that its the first thing that she sees when she comes out for breakfast.

I tiptoe downstairs so as to not to disturb anyone. After placing the letter on the table, I head out of the house and see Kate's car coming along the driveway. Perfect timing.

Its too early in the morning, even the sun has not risen. We are leaving for Seattle early since Kate has got some urgent work to do before she leaves. We will hopefully be there by noon, and then i will go too sightsee while she will complete her work. We will also spend night there only and will leave to Aspen from Seattle.

The morning goes by quickly. Its noon already and we are about to land in Seattle.

By this time my mum has already grilled me for this sudden change of our plans. Needless to say she was worried sick for us.

As we land and head to get our luggage, we decide to head to the hotel first to freshen up and then we will leave. Me for sightseeing and Kate for her work.

We get to the hotel at lunch time and as we are hungry, we go to grab our lunch.

After satisfying our hunger we head up to our room to freshen up. The room we are booked in is just so comfy that i dont think i will go to sightsee. Afterall, the next few days are going to be exhausting so why not rest while you can. Right??.

"Kate, you go ahead and finish your work. I am going to stay in the room, to just enjoy this luxury and maybe sleep a bit too."

"ok, Ana. You stay while i go out and sort this shitty thing out. Have fun."

She leaves the room closing the door shut. While i stand at the balcony and enjoying the lovely view infront of me. After some time i go to take a much needed nap.

I am awoken because of a buzzing noise and as soon as i am conscious i realise that its my phone. The screen shows that its Kate. So i pick it up.

"Steele, there is a bad news."

"Kate, are you alright?. Are you hurt?" I ask worried.

"Everything is fine. Its just that there has been a major clusterfuck and i wont be able to accompany you tomorrow to Aspen. I am needed here tomorrow also. So as soon as i will finish my work up here i will catch a flight to Aspen. As the trek will start day after tomorrow so i will catch a flight for tomorrow evening that way i can be on the trek with you. I am sorry,Ana. But there is nothing that i can do to leave tomorrow. I hope you understand."

"ofcourse, i understand Kate. And i wish i could help you. But no problem you finish the work ASAP so that you can join us in Aspen. "

"Oh Ana, I knew you would understand. And yeah i will see you off so dont worry. And most probably i will be late tonight so dont wait up.Love you "

" Love you, too. Bye"

And then she hangs up

 **NEXT MORNING.**

Oh my god, i am so very late. I slept in today, Shit. Its already 6 in the morning when i get up. I rush to the the bathroom and have a shower. By the time i am ready to leave its already 7. Holy fuck!! i am so damn late. I hope i just reach the airport on time so that i dont miss the flight.

"Ana, lets go."

"yeah"

We leave the hotel as fast as we can. To reach the airport on time we have broken a few rules, but it was worth it as my name is already being called and that means i need to hurry.

"Bye, Kate. Call me when you have finished your work and are ready to leave."

After telling her this I run to the customs.I am in such a hurry that i dont even see where i am walking and then i crash into a wall of muscles. I tumble back and am about to fall but a strong pair of hands grab me by my waist and prevents my fall.

I look upto see the person who has me held in his arms and now i am looking at the very familiar pair of stormy grey eyes. The pair of eyes which i have always found mysterious. I know him. Its Christian.

 **0_0**

So guys, this is how they finally meet.

I hope you are liking this story so far.


	5. I know her

**CHRISTIAN.**

 **9th JUNE.**

As i was walking towards the customs, i ran into a very sexy yet petite brunette. She got disbalanced due to the crash so i held her in my arms to stabalise her. I know i have not yet overcome my fear of touch but its getting better. She turns her head to look up at me and only then it is that i get a good look at her. She has very beautiful powder blue eyes. And now that i have seen her beautiful face, i think i know her because she seems very familiar to me but i cant point out exactly who she is.

"You are Aisha, Right? We met at Tina's party."

"Ana, Ana Steele."

"Ohh, you are Gia's cousin."

"No, Modern school. Same did it ring a bell?."

She asks me giving a look which tells me to stop with the flirting.

But how can i, after all i am known for this flirty playboy character.

And now that she mentions the school.. i know exactly why she seemed familiar to me. We used to go to the same school in Savannah before i moved to Seattle with my family. I was 13 years old when my Mom got a job offer to be a chief pediatric in Seattle Grace, one of the finest hospitals in Seattle. It was a offer she couldn't refuse so my family moved to Seattle. We have been staying in Seattle ever since. Ana and i were classmates, we weren't friends. While i was a total playboy and spending those days living my teenage life she was always seen studying or reading a Classic even at that age. She was a book addict. she was always engrossed in studying or reading something and that is the reason why she always got good grades and a scholarship nonetheless.

"Ohh, Scholar Ana. How can i forget a book lover like you!"

And then i go over to her to give her a slight hug.

"Long time bro, how have you been?"

"Well, right now i am pretty damn late. Do you know where the boarding for the flight to aspen is being done?"

"Right over there." I point it out to her.

"Ok, thanx. Bye."

And then she moves to leave for the boarding. But i start to walk with her.

" Ana, wait a minute. You are going to Aspen for the trekking trip?." I ask her.

"yeah, are you also going there?."

"Yes, I am. You know that it's a trekking trip, Right?"

"And your point is?"

"No, nothing. I am just saying that we will have to climb mountains and sleep in tents. And then there may be wild animals too." I tell her a bit teasingly.

"I know what a trekking trip exactly includes, Christian." she tells me, frustated.

"Ok, Cool."

By now we have almost done all the formalities and now we juat have to submit our the that we are transporred near the plane to board the flight.

As i start walking towards the plane when i hear her say:- "hey, my bag! "

"I am not your servant. Ask me politely."

"Christian, please help me to carry my bag to the plane." She asks me nicely with a death glare and as a gentleman i help her with it.

I notice a book poking out from her bag so i take it out only to see, TESS by Thomas Hardy. Told you English Lit. lover.

When she notices me looking at it, she snatches it and puts it back.

I climb up the stairs and then walk inside the plane and its only then that i notice that Ana has not followed me inside. I poke my head out and see her standing near the steps, deep in thoughts. She looks worried..nervous..afraid, i would even say unsure.

"Hey, do i have to carry you too?" I try to lighten her mood but she doesnt even react.

"Ana-banana, what are you calculating standing over there. We gotta go, come."

She does'nt even react to the nickname that she hates the most. It's like my words are falling on deaf ears.

Since she is not even acknowledging my words, the last option i am left with is to shake her awake from her daydream. So i hop down the steps and click my fingers infront of her face. The click of fingers did the trick and now she is out of her daze..

"Ana, What will be the use of that book without you in Aspen?. Come on let's go."

"Christian, i have never been to anywhere like this, all alone."

"Ana, if you have never been to anywhere like this then, its your chance to change that. So get on that damn plane and catch the flight. Nothing wrong is gonna happen and you will have fun, a shit load of fun. Just trust me on that.

And who says you are alone. I am also going on this trek so you have me and then lets not forget about other people, right?

Now come."

She now looks a bit relieved. I offer her my hand to hold which she gladly accepts. And then we run up the stairs holding hands and board the flight, finally.

We boarded it at a perfect time because they were about to close the entrance. Coincidentally, mine and Ana's seat are side by side, so we are stuck with each other for our journey which has juat begin.

As soon as we get settled Ana digs her book out from her bag and starts reading while i am looking for Elliot and Ros

He and Ros had left home before me as i had gotten late and they did not wanted to miss the flight because of me. I am not able to find them as i cant move so i will call Elliot as soon as its ok to use our cellphones on the plane. As there is nothing much to do on a plane so i just fall asleep for the rest of our flight.

 **0_0**

 _So guys, i hope you will like it ._

 _please review!_


	6. Meeting New People

_Sorry for the late update guys. I know you have been waiting for a update on this story but you see I am preparing for my weekly exams so it's hard for me to update on a regular basis. But I will try my level best to update as soon and regular as possible and I hope you guys will support me as you have been. A huge thanks to all of my readers for their support and I really appreciate it. Hope you guys are liking this story so far and please review. I am now going to shut up because I know authors note can get very irritating sometime.._

 **ANA**

 **SAME DAY**

did I ever mention to you guys that the plane we were supposed to catch is a private jet.

Yeah, you heard it right guys...Apparently the travel agency through which Kate had booked our tickets for this trip owned the jet. This travel agency arranges a few group trip like this one and sends their private jet instead of normal flight. So yeah its sort of a group trip arranged by travel agency which everyone knew except me so Kate must have forgot to mention it. And that is the reason I found that Christian was also going to the same trip as me. This is not a private trip that I thought we were going to have. Christian wasn't alone either, he had company with him.

Elliot, Christian's brother and Ros, his best friend were very nice. I liked them from the get go. Ros and Elliot both were good natured and kind and very nice people to get along with. Ros was a total gay and she didn't hide it.

Wonder how I know this, and then I will show you….

 **FLASHBACK**

As this wasn't a normal plane we were allowed to move freely and sit however we wished to. As soon as we could move Christian got up from his seat to look for his companions and look for a corner where we all could sit together. He managed to grab a corner and we all went to sit there. I grabbed my stuff and headed there as I reached the corner…I heard a very strong, deep and yet girly voice asks me:-

"Hey! Are you following me?"

As I looked up to see the girl to whom that voice belonged, I saw very beautiful with fiery red hair that was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I didn't know why she was looking at me that way, call me naïve nut I had no idea. She was sitting next to a tall blond guy. As I hadn't replied yet the blond guy said:-

"Shut up Ros, you are scaring the girl" then he turned to me and said "don't worry, it's her fantasy that every would follow her"

He said and Ros gave him a wink and then is that the realization hit me that she was gay and she was just trying to flirt with me. This realization made me flush all over. I heard I slight chuckle behind me and saw Christian chuckling at this situation. Glad someone was finding this situation funny because for me it wasn't and I was embarrassed to say the least.

I turn and scowl at him and then take my seat. Christian follows suit and then introduces me to Ros – his best friend and Elliot – the blond guy, his brother. Both of them were very good to me and we all seemed to get along very well I enjoyed the constant bickering of the brothers and the snide, witty remark of Ros as they bickered about something. These people made me feel at ease even though we all just met.

I am snapped out of my train of thoughts by a very chirpy and girly voice.

"Hey guys, do you by any chance have a knife?"

I look up to see the girl looking at us with hopeful eyes. I must say she looks pretty and has nice body. She is a brunette just like me. From the corner of my eye I see both Elliot and Ros eying this girl up.

'Yeah, we have it. Just a second. "

Elliot says still in daze and after a beat he and Ros both dig in their bags to search. Apparently I know they won't find it because it's not allowed on the plane. So I tell her:-

"No, we don't have, Sorry "

"Oh no we should have brought bananas instead of apples" she says turning to go back from wherever she came from. All the while looking disappointed but as she starts to walk away Christian appears from nowhere and blocks her path, he is full on play boy mode. And now suddenly I am feeling angry, I know it's not appropriate but I am mad at this girl I mean ok she looks good but come-on. Whoa I can't think like that for this guy and why am I even mad? I am going crazy…

"I don't have the knife, but darling come have proper lunch with us. These bananas or apples are not good for lunch." Christian offers and I don't like it at all…

"You sure? I mean I don't want to intrude"

"Yeah I am sure but of course one thing… what will I get in return?"He asks in a deep voice… god he is flirting with her.

"What do you want from me "she asks looking a bit intimidated and unsure..

"Hmm…. For starters, your name"

"Oh that's easy. I am Leila, Leila Williams"

"Christian' after that we all make introductions and I am dead sure that I don't like her one bit because Christian is interested in her. And I dint like that fact and I don't even know why.

So now she feels jealous… why because...I don't need to answer that. You already know why.

I hope you like it guys. Please review! And a huge thank u to all for supporting me.

And lastly,

HAPPY DHANTERAS to you all. It's an Indian festival incase you were wondering.


End file.
